Torina
Torina is the pairing of''' Tori and Trina Vega ('''To/ri and T/'rina'). Their relationship is based on family, because they are sisters. The two of them don't always get along, but you can tell they love each other, as sisters. Trina is eighteen years old and Tori is sixteen, so they are only two years apart. They also look very similar to one another. Trina really does care for Tori although she doesn't always show it. This is shown in the 'Pilot' when Trina tells Tori she did a great job in the big showcase. Tori also cares for Trina because she wrote her a song in The Birthweek Song. Trina did love the song and Tori's performance, but she didn't consider it a "real present". They evidently sometimes prank each other because Tori tried to scare Trina in Tori the Zombie. More than likely, they also like to play games with each other because they played virtual tennis together in Jade Dumps Beck. However, the two don't always get along and they are usually arguing, but the really do love each other. Notable Torina Moments ''Season 1: [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *Tori helps Trina and Andre with Make it Shine. Even if she does not have to. *Tori learns the entire song and dance showing that she payed great attention to Trina's rehearsals. *Tori is the first to know that Trina's tongue is swollen because of the Herbal Tea. *Tori performs on the Big Showcase in Trina's place because Trina's tongue was swollen. *Trina is swaying to the rhythm of Make It Shine when Tori is onstage singing. *Trina thinks Tori should come back to Hollywood Arts, saying that she was "really good in the big showcase". Tori then says 'thanks, Trina'. But then Trina says that she would have been amazing. 'The Birthweek Song * Tori tells her friends that she needs to find an amazing present for Trina. *Tori also said that if she didn't get her a good gift, Trina would hate her for a good amount of time (6 months). *Tori (with the help of Andre) composed a song for Trina's birthday and Trina loved it. However, she did not consider the song a gift. *Tori is upset that Trina did not appreciate the song that came from her heart. *Tori says that Trina is crazy but that she loves her. Tori the Zombie *Tori wants to scare Trina with her zombie make up *Tori looks upset when her plan to scare Trina fails *Trina is concerned whether the make up will come off. *Tori gets upset when Trina asks about plastic surgery to the doctor. *Trina and Cat go on a road trip to buy the glue remover. Jade Dumps Beck * Tori and Trina are seen playing virtual tennis. * When the doorbell rings, Trina says "You'll get it" to Tori. Survival of the Hottest *Tori can hear Trina swallow which might suggest that she was paying close attention to her sister. *The two have a fight over a water bottle. *Tori tells Trina she doesn't get the rest of her water. Wi-Fi in the Sky *They have to sit together on a airplane for many hours. *It was said in this episode, that they borrow each others outfits. *Trina asks Tori to pop her zit, but Tori bluntly refuses. This might be a jab at Robarazzi where Tori's pimple was a major part of the plot. *Trina said that if Tori had a pit pimple she would pop it for her. *When Trina went to the bathroom, Tori agrees with the little kid whom was kicking Trina's seat, that Trina was a freak. *When Trina leaves for the bathroom and the boys freak out at what they're seeing, Tori tells them in an amused tone that it was Trina's butt. Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina offers Tori a foot smoother on multiple occasions. *Tori doesn't trust the fish, and is upset that Trina sent the rest of her friends to the hospital because of them. *Tori uses a scolding tone when telling Trina to tell the doctors about the fish. *Trina looks upset that she disappointed Tori. Freak The Freak Out ''' *Trina answers Tori's phone and gets a date with Mark rather than Tori getting the date with Mark. Tori then gets mad at Trina and chases her around with a camera. *Their dad tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth out, so she can't get on the date with Mark. Tori is happy and starts dancing around. Then he tells them that Tori will take care of Trina, so Trina starts dancing and cheering. *Tori helps Trina into the house and to the couch. *Tori stuffs a pillow in Trina's face. *Tori and Trina get in a fight over frozen peas. *Tori gets Trina ice cream. *Tori forces Trina to take a pill. After she forces it into Trina's mouth, Tori pours water all over Trina. *Tori thinks and hopes that Trina is still alive while she is sleeping on the kitchen island. *Tori has Trina's mouth blood on her arm. theSlap.com Hints *Trina welcomed Tori to theSlap.com. Trina also called Andre, Andrew, and Tori apologized for Trina. *Trina once posted that everyone should welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts. She said that though Tori isn't as pretty or talented as her, she is a wonderful person. Tori commented saying, 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me.' *Tori told Trina that she had to wash dishes. Trina said that she couldn't because she had a manicure. Tori then mentioned that they both got manicures together. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori (who was sitting on her lap). *Trina posted that she gets so many fan letters, she doesn't open them anymore. Tori then told her that she opened them and it was a letter from the dentist telling her about her appointment. *Trina posted saying that when she was rich and famous one day, she was going to buy a summer home in Antarctica. Tori commented saying she couldn't wait for that day. *Trina said that she was going to have a car wash to pay for the Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Tori then told her that there wasn't a Miss Hollywood Arts. Trina then told her that she knows that, and that's why she's starting one. *Trina once asked why she was up so early. Tori told her it was 3 in the afternoon. Trina then said that she knows that. *Trina once said that she was going to take a 3 hour lunch break. Tori then said that it's Wednesday and a school day and she was telling mom. Trina then begged her not to tell and that she'd even give back the sweater she borrowed a year ago. Tori then said it was a deal. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori on the plane. She said that after 7 hours of being cramped together, they were still cute, at least she was. *In Tori's theSlap profile video, Trina commands Tori to fix her shirt. While doing her video, Trina turned the camera around and told everyone when she was born and how old she was. Tori then turned the camera back to her. Trina does this once again and Tori turns the camera back. She then says 'Maybe this would be a good time for my sister to quit butting into my video profile.' Trina then says that Tori is rude and Tori says 'One of us is!' They also continue switching the camera back and forth continuously. Trina then supposedly messes up on singing 'Make It Shine' and Tori tells her. Tori then promises she won't post the video on theSlap, however Tori lied to Trina and does post it. *In one of Tori's request videos, she feeds cilantro to Trina and dances to weird music. Trina seems to enjoy this and starts to dance a little herself. *When Trina said that she was a celebrity, Tori said that she was a fake celebrity. Photo Gallery ImagesCAU7UEHV.jpg ImagesCAC89R55.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCANG1X2Z.jpg ImagesCA5E2CB4.jpg birthweek song.jpg ImagesCAOMVSF0.jpg ImagesCA1QAC7O.jpg DaniellaMonet NET Victorious Promotionals 01.jpg Torina1.png Category:Pairings Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Trina Vega